houseaquilafandomcom-20200213-history
Diomikato
Coordinates 0506 Founding and Mythos In legends, Emperor Diomikato discovered this planet hundreds of years ago and was disappointed. Instead of a suitable planet for his new Imperial capital, he found a wasteland. However, an idea occurred to him as he toured the ashen wastes. Having named the planet for himself, Emperor Diomikato gifted it to House Aquila, for use in the training of new recruits in the harshest conditions. The result was the production of the fiercest soldiers in the sector, a tradition which continues to this day. Legionnaires colloquially call the planet Avernus, the Gates of Hell. Besides the legion recruits, there is a local populace. They are as rough as the world itself and recruits are often drawn from among them. Further, due the the proximity to aliens, the natives are extremely xenophobic. Geography Diomikato is primarily described as a wasteland, with openly flowing fields of lava, and ashes wastes covering a large percentage of the planet. However, there is still variety on the planet, around the equator of the planet lies a barely habitable green zone where the majority of the population and agriculture exists. This is made possible by the planet's tidal-locked nature, which leaves the dark side of the planet cold but just as dangerous due to volcanic activity. Economy and Resources The planet is mainly used to train the legions of the Empire, but that is not the only reason the planet has value. All along the green belt, rich nobles own large plantations that grow grapes, olives, and other heat-resistant crops. Thanks to the constant sun and the fertile volcanic ashes, these crops tend to grow well along the green belt, although it is quite common for the harvest to be entirely black from the planet's ash. Across the sunny side of the planet, large solar parks provide power to the settlements on Diomikato. Due to unexpected eruptions and the unforgiving heat, these have to be repaired quite often. Geothermal power is also an incredibly effective source of power. Together, these provide a large surplus of energy that is usually stored in batteries. Diomikato's battery industry is surprisingly extensive, supplying the sector with power cells of both type A and type B. The third main occupation on Diomikato is its risky mining industry. Volcanic activity often allows metals that were once buried deep underground to surface, where they can be then be mined. Sulphur mining straight from active volcanoes is also a common, but deadly, profession for serfs. Some of these metals are then used by the battery factories, others are used to produce ammunition for Mag Rifles. Aquilan nobles usually occupy the top jobs in these various industries, giving jobs to those who have retired from the legions or decided to never serve in the first place. Important Locations Infernum The Greenbelt Regions of the Greenbelt: Flaviiterra The Academia Ardenti Arbitrium Campus Martius Proxima Reach: a series of tunnels and valleys located not far from Infernum Active Volcanoes and Mountain ranges: Rubrum Caldera, The Ember Mountains, Dahayo Heights Category:Lore Category:Planets Category:Locations